character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Link (Canon, Composite)/Metal875
Adult= |-|Child= |-|Four Swords= |-|Wolf= |-|Deku= |-|Goron= |-|Zora= |-|Fierce Deity= |-|BoTW= 'Summary' Link is a multi-incarnate hero blessed by the Goddesses with the Triforce of Courage and the main character of the Legend of Zelda franchise. Link, in many of his adventures, however, doesn't realize he is a reincarnation of the hero, until he is (usually) forced to leave his homeland for a multitude of reasons, which results in him attempting to help whoever he sees in need, and battling whatever threats he comes across. The spirit of the hero is also cursed by Demise's hatred. So long as it exists--and it is eternal--a reincarnation of him and his hatred will be born upon the world. Ganondorf took that role. 'Statistics' Tier: High 4-C. Low 2-C as Fierce Deity Link Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Approximately 9-19 years (varies throughout the series). Approximately 117-119 years in Breath of The Wild Classification: Hylian, Multi-Incarnate Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Weapon Mastery, Expert in Wrestling, Regeneration (Low normally, Low-Mid with some equipment), Energy Manipulation and Transmutation. Enhanced Senses and Shapeshifting as Wolf Link, Light Manipulation w/ Light Arrows, Pyrokinesis w/ the Fire Rod & Din's Fire, Cyrokinesis w/ the Ice Rod, the Ether Medallion & the Cryonic Rune, Harenkinesis w/ the Sand Rod, Electrokinesis w/ Urbosa's Fury & the Ether Medallion, Aerokinesis w/ Revali's Gale, Resurrection (Resuscitation; requires a cooldown period of 24 minutes after use) w/ Mipha's Grace, Invulnerability w/ Daruk's Protection, Magic Armor & Nayru's Love, Limited Teleportation w/ Farore's Wind, Limited Time Travel w/ the Master Sword (Can only travel eight to ten years forward into or back into time. It also affects Link's age corresponding to how many years he traveled and how what way in time he traveled) & the Song of Time (Can only go back in time three days), Pacifism Inducement via the Song of Healing, Circadian Manipulation via the Sun's Song, Weather Manipulation via the Song of Storms, Megnetism Manipulation w/ the Megnesis Rune, Time Stopping w/ a combination of the Phantom Sword and Phantom Spheres & the Stasis Rune, Explosion Inducement w/ the Bombos Medallion, Earthquake Generation w/ the Quake Medallion, Illusion Awareness w/ the Lens of Truth, Intangibility w/ the Roc's Cape, Seasonal Manipulation w/ the Rod of Seasons, Technological Manipulation w/ the Dominion Rod, Statistics Amplification and Magic w/ many items, Wish Granting w/ the Triforce, etc. Attack Potency: Large Star level (Killed Demise, who created a realm with a star in it in a severely weakened state and casually. Due to the gap of Star level being so small, this realm being very big, and this already being extremely casual, this is easily Large Star level). Universe level+ as Fierce Deity Link (Used to defeat Skull Kid and Majora, the former of which was empowered by the latter. Termina is a parallel world, world in Zelda's context being universe, and was created by the mask as a figment of Skull Kid's imagination. After Link leaves, the place ceases to exist, and Termina has countless stars in the sky, so it's safe to say with all this evidence that Skull Kid sits at this tier) Speed: Superhuman movement speed w/ [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LordXcano/Link%27s_Speed_Compared_to_Beamos_Beams Relativistic] combat speed and FTL reactions (Can react to Beamos beams, which are actual lasers) Lifting Strength: Class P (Should be superior to one of the four Giants, and when all four are together, they can stop the moon. However, if even one of them is missing, they fail. Link should only be comparable to one, so he shouldn't be able to stop it either) Striking Strength: Large Star Class. Universal+ as Fierce Deity Link Durability: Large Star level (Tanked hits from Demise). Universe level+ as Fierce Deity Link (Can tank blows from Majora) Stamina: Extremely high (Can exert himself for hours without end and still be completely unfazed afterwards) Range: Extended melee range with swords and other melee weapons. Varies from tens of meters up to thousands of kilometers with various pieces of equipment. At least stellar via reality warping with the Triforce. Standard Equipment: The Master Sword, Goddess Sword, Magical Sword, Biggoron’s Sword, Four Sword, Sacred Bow, Light Arrows, Crossbow, Bombs, Double Claw-Shot, Magic Rods, Ultimate Sword, Gale Boomerang, Giant’s Mask, Fierce Deity’s Mask, Great Fairy Sword, Iron Boots, Magic Armor, Nayru’s Love Spell, Potion Medal, Guardian Potion, Chateau Romani, Elixir Soup, Red Ring, Mirror Shield, Power Bracelets, Pegasus Boots, Magic Cape, Roc’s Cape, and the rest here. Intelligence: Gifted (Extremely capable when it comes to ancient puzzles, dungeons and exploitation of not just environment, but foes' weaknesses as well) Weaknesses: Many of his ranged weapons and gadgetry have limited ammunition, and several of his powers and abilities are tied to his immense arsenal. Additionally, has a limited, albeit large pool of magical energy from which he can draw from in order to fuel some of his powers. Almost all BoTW items require a cooldown period. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spins:' Link utilizes spin-attacks as a prominent means of attack. **'Spin Attack:' Link's signature sword attack. He winds his sword behind him then releases a 360-degree horizontal sword slash. Variants of this move exist, such as the Great Spin Attack, where the spin is accompanied by a release of magic energy. **'Hurricane Spin:' Link winds his sword behind him, similar to the regular Spin Attack, but released attack causes Link to spin around like a top for a few seconds, followed by a few seconds of cool-down due to dizziness. *'Energy:' Link has a multitude of ways to attack with energy. **'Skyward Strike:' Link holds his sword towards the sky, gathering power, then slashes, releasing a wave of sacred energy that follows the arc of the swing. **'Sword Beam:' Fires an energy blast from his sword. While each individual version varies in effect, it usually requires that he be at full health to use it. *'Dead Man's Volley:' The act of reflecting an energy blast at the opponent repeatedly as they do the same until one is incapable of reflecting the energy blast in time. *'Z-Targeting:' An in-game representation of his ability to focus in on a single target, and of his skills as a duelist and marksman. *'Phantom Sphere:' An item used by Link in Phantom Hourglass that causes time to freeze for everything but himself for 7 seconds when in tangine with the Phantom Sword. *'Spells:' These are Link's smaller spells. **'Fire:' Allows him to shoot fireballs from his sword in place of Sword Beams. This does not require Link to be at full health. **'Life:' A spell that restores life energy. **'Shield:' A spell that increases Link’s resistance to damage. **'Jump:' Doubles Link's jump height. **'Thunder:' A spell that inflicts extreme damage to everything nearby. **'Spell:' Transforms enemies into small, slime-like creatures called bots. May not work on sufficiently powerful creatures. **'Reflect:' Strengthens Link's shield, allowing him to block formerly unblockable attacks. *'Goddess Spells:' Spells Link received from the goddesses. **'Din's Fire:' Engulfs the area around him in an expanding fireball. **'Farore's Wind:' The first cast sets a glowing orb that serves as a checkpoint; the second instantly returns Link to the set checkpoint. **'Nayru's Love:' Surrounds himself in a magical diamond-shaped barrier that renders him invulnerable to harm. *'Medallion Spells:' Spells Link was granted access to via a medallion. **'Bombos Medallion:' Enhances his blade with fire during a Spin Attack, additionally causing a series of small explosions to erupt around him and set enemies ablaze. **'Ether Medallion:' Blasts an enemy with a pulse of lightning; should they survive the initial attack, they are also frozen solid. **'Quake Medallion:' Creates an earthquake centered on Link. *'Hidden Skills:' These are Link's special techniques. **'Ending Blow:' Link's signature method of finishing an opponent, in which he leaps upon a downed enemy and impales them. While this kills enemies instantly in-game regardless of their health, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation, as not all other characters can logically be killed via impalement with a holy sword. **'Shield Attack:' Bashes with his shield, stunning opponents and reflecting some projectiles. **'Back Slice:' Tumbles around an opponent to quickly perform a rising slash targeting their flank before they can react to face him. **'Helm Splitter:' Leaps over an enemy with an acrobatic spin, slashing open the back of their head from behind. **'Mortal Draw:' Link's riskiest, yet most powerful attack. Link drops all guard, sheaths his sword and waits for an enemy to get in close. Once in range, Link quickly draws his sword and swings a devastatingly powerful slash at the closest enemy. While this kills most non-boss enemies in-game in 1 slash, and most boss enemies in 3 slashes, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation. **'Jump Strike:' Link jumps upwards and swings his blade in an arcing path. Once it makes contact with the ground, it releases a shockwave, blasting all foes back, leaving them wise open for an Ending Blow. **'Great Spin:' Provided that he has full health, Link can perform this skill, which is a more ranged and more powerful version of the Spin Attack. *'Runes:' Runes that Link uses for combat. **'Remote Bomb:' A Rune function that lets Link conjure up bombs of two varieties: cubed and spherical. **'Magnesis Rune:' A function on the Shiekah Slate that gives Link control over metal, allowing him to move metallic objects freely. **'Cryonic Rune:' A Rune ability that creates pillars of ice from water. **'Stasis Rune:' A function on the Sheikah Slate that allows Link to stop time, and build up kinetic energy of the things that Link hits. *'Spirit Orbs:' Orbs Link received that allow him to channel a spirit's energy for various attacks. **'Mipha's Grace:' A skill that resurrects Link akin to how fairies do, but brings Link back to peak condition. **'Urbosa's Fury:' A powerful item that lets Link summon several surges of lightning. Can be charged. **'Revali's Gate:' Link is capable of summoning large gusts of wind that let him soar into the air with his paraglider. **'Daruk's Protection:' An item granted by the champion Daruk that allows Link to be protected from all damage. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2